


cloud 9

by chris (sirhc)



Series: the boyz short aus [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Multiple, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirhc/pseuds/chris
Summary: hanna and changmin just started dating but she can't help feeling insecure about chanhee, changmin's best friend and ex-boyfriend
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Ji Changmin | Q/Original Female Character(s)
Series: the boyz short aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873336
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

hanna @ohannameans  
congratulations to @clarkdaughter for having stable connection for the first time!!!

kelly @clarkdaughter  
@ohannameans thank you. i think shouting out my problems in public did something.

hanna @ohannameans  
@clarkdaughter i think it made your neighbor guilty of using your wifi lmao

  
hanna laughed at her own tweet. she may have laughed too hard because changmin was now staring at her instead of studying.

"im sorry." hanna smiled.

"maybe studying together wasn't the best idea." changmin said as he closed the book he was reading.

hanna felt dejected. "i'm really sorry. i'm not used to studying in libraries." she whispered. she really wasn't. she is used to reading loudly and memorizing loudly.

"you should just go study with kelly. let's eat breakfast together tomorrow." changmin gave her a small smile.

changmin started to pack up his things.

"are we leaving already? i can just go. you can stay and continue studying." hanna whispered again.

"no. i can just study at my room. i need to send you home." changmin started cleaning up hanna's things too.

hanna was incredibly happy that they were dating already but ever since they made it official, she sometimes felt changmin feels pressured every time he's around her.

maybe that's understandable since hanna was his first girlfriend. but hanna couldn't stop thinking about it.

**kelly**

9:20pm

hey. i thought you were studying with changmin tonight?

i was. why?

well...

you know how chanhee lives in my building?

he's studying in the study area right now

with changmin

oh. yeah.

i know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kelly is actually a character from my previous short au "a coffee for..."


	2. Chapter 2

**changmin**

hey

im in front of your sharehouse

i brought our breakfast

let's eat at the park :)

i'll be out soon

"what are you so dressed up in a saturday morning for?" changmin laughed as he prepared the food.

"i wanted to look pretty as your girlfriend." hanna gathered up all her confidence to say that last word.

"oh." changmin lowered his head and passed the pasta bowl to hanna.

"were you able to study after dropping me off?" hanna asked pretending she didn't know the answer.

changmin looked at her intently. "i thought kelly might have told you. chanhee texted me and we studied together last night."

"how is chanhee?" hanna started mixing up her pasta.

"fine. he's the same." changmin said in the middle of his chewing

"are you guys not awkward at all?" hanna asked cautiously.

"oh no. we've broken up years ago." changmin said as he drank milk. hanna never did like it when people talked with their mouth full but changmin is an exception.

"but this is the first time you've been in a relationship after you've broken up." hanna sounded defeated.

changmin finished what he was chewing befor speaking this time. "we were good friends for so long. going back to being friends wasn't so hard."

"can we stop talking about him?" changmin added.

"you're my girlfriend now." he said as he tucks her hair to her ears.

"i'm also your friend, you know." hanna said under her breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be changmin's pov :)  
> will be posting on 20200810 or 20200811


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changmin pov

**hanna ^.^  
**

changmin...

do you want to study together <3

im at the library

wanna go here?

i'll go there :)

changmin quickly searched for a spot where there was an extra chair. as soon as he found one, he quickly brought out his things and made sure everything was neat. 

changmin and hanna have only been dating for two weeks and they've been friends for the same period before dating. 

dating girls was something he thought wouldn't be much different but it was. he wanted hanna to feel that she was indeed his girlfriend and not just a friend.

"hi." hanna was already standing at his side, smiling. changmin thought her smile was enough to melt the heavens

changmin immediately stood up to hug her. and they did. 

changmin thought to himself why he feels so happy everytime they are together and wondered if that feeling would be the same months, years, and decades later.

as they started studying, he noticed how restless hanna was. she kept sliding her fingers through the same lines of text, reading it in her mind. at the same time, she was fidgeting with her pen.

changmin lightly massaged her shoulder. "hanna. maybe you should take a break."

hanna stopped. "yeah. you're right." 

hanna took a short nap and then checked her phone. hanna suddenly laughed out loud.

changmin looked at her. he thought she looked so great when she's full of energy. and maybe the solemn aura of the library was suffocating her.

"you should go study with kelly. let's eat breakfast together tomorrow." changmin wanted to stay with her but he knew she wouldn't be able to study properly there.

\---

changmin and hanna were now in front of her house. changmin gave her a hug and a small kiss before leaving. 

changmin started walking home.

**chanhee**

changmin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be chanhee pov!!!
> 
> also, im so sorry for people who read this earlier because i changed younghoon to chanhee... but i hope you will still read the next ones because younghoon will be appearing sooner than you think


	4. Chapter 4

there were so many things bothering chanhee for the past few weeks. he's preparing for a licensure exam, so that's kind of normal. but there was something else entirely that continues to fill his head all day.

and there's only one person he trusted to confide in with that kind of matter.

**changmin**

changmin!

are you home?

im walking home rn

why?

you want to study in our study area?

wait. that's great.

i love your building's study area!

great!

umm

are you with hanna?

i just dropped her off

okay. cool.

im already at the study area so just text me when you're in the lobby

okay

chanhee went down the lobby after receiving changmin's text a few moments later. 

chanhee felt like he regained his so much energy the moment he saw changmin enter the lobby. he waved at changmin as he walked closer.

changmin waved back. "haven't seen each other for quite some time, right?"

"since you started dating hanna." chanhee rolled his eyes.

"excuse me. we haven't seen each other way before hanna and i started dating." changmin snapped back.

chanhee always joked about how he hated hanging out with changmin even when they dated because changmin was fighting or arguing with him sixty percent of the time. but in reality, chanhee loved all the arguing especially when chanhee wins.

\---

changmin and chanhee were studying for around 2 hours already and chanhee decided it was a good time to bring up his concern.

"changmin."

"u-huh?" changmin adjusted his fake glasses as he looked up to chanhee.

"i need you to tell me something honestly." 

"what is it?"

"do you really love hanna?"

chanhee didn't know what answer he wanted.

"yes." changmin smiled.

"i love her so much." he added.

"i'm so happy for you." chanhee smiled back.

and for the first time, chanhee was sure that he was truly happy that changmin has found his new love. 

and now it's time for chanhee to find his.

"thank you." chanhee said.

"i don't know what you're talking about. but you're welcome." changmin replied.

chanhee and changmin continued studying for two more hours. because it was late, changmin decided to sleep over at chanhee's room and it was like they were back to their childhood sleepovers. 

everything was good. and everything will be good.

**younghoon**

i have my answer 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... the last chapter is left! i know the chapters are really short but i hope it made you feel something :)  
> also, i'd like to know: do you consider this as fluff?


	5. Chapter 5

"you're my girlfriend now." he said as he tucks her hair to her ears.

"i'm also your friend, you know." hanna said under her breath. 

"of course you are..." changmin stopped when he noticed hanna's eyes were almost about to shed a tear.

changmin froze. normally, he would hug her and comfort her and maybe even cry with her. but how could he do that when the reason she's about to cry is him.

hanna took a deep breath. she knew she was about to cry but seeing changmin genuinely confused, she stopped herself. she wiped her watery eyes before the tears could drop.

"changmin. i... don't understand." she was trying hard not to sound like she was about to cry.

"why are we so distant?" she continued.

"what?" changmin didn't know what she meant.

"it doesn't feel like you're comfortable with me anymore."

changmin felt heavy. he tried to say words but they didn't mean anything because a sense of fear started creeping on him.

hanna was no different. she stared at him talking but her mind was a mess. what were they doing under the beautiful morning sky.

"i just want to be friends again." hanna said.

and that was it. changmin was sacred she would say it.

"can you be my girlfriend?" changmin asked hanna.

"what?"

"even if we go back to being friends, i'd still end up asking you the same thing." changmin replied.

"how are you so sure? we've met each other in just over a month?" hanna said. she was annoyed but at the same time she liked the feeling. it felt like they were back to bickering friends again. 

"i'm sorry i made you cry." changmin said.

"i think it may be because i've always kept things to myself." changmin continued. this time, hanna was listening to every word.

"i feel happy with you more than with any other person and i just want you to always feel great too."

"i think i tried really hard to be a good boyfriend and forgot that i was your friend too."

hanna was starting to understand everything that she was worried about.

"and it sucks." changmin added. 

there was a long silence before hanna spoke.

"that's why you were acting weird?" hanna laughed.

changmin looked annoyed. "it's not funny! you almost cried!" he shouted to which hanna shrunk herself in reaction. changmin moved close to her and hugged her.

"it always feels like a dream when i'm with you. and i just think a lot about all the wasted time in life that we didn't know each other." changmin released her from the hug.

"but i need to stop drowning in my dreams and remind myself that this is real. you are real. " he continued.

"and that you make me happy just as much as i make you happy." hanna replied.

they smiled at each other. changmin realized that he wasn't the only one in cloud 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback! thank you :)
> 
> writing the last chapter was harder than i thought. i have zero real life experience with dating but i hope it made sense. 
> 
> im thinking about writing the bbangnyu story next but it might take a while because school started and im still kind of building the plot.


End file.
